


My first and only love is the sea

by Shelby_M



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, English, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said: "My first and only love is the sea," – and he meant it. But for certain person who cares about him it is a hard fact to accept… How did Captain Jack Sparrow find out about the cursed treasure of Cortez, and who had to pay the price for that? This story takes place before "The Curse of the Black Pearl".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The house of the Addise family was perhaps the biggest, the most luxurious, and the most monumental in surroundings. Built in Gothic style, with many little turrets, great number of windows and terraces entwined with numerous kinds of wild ivy and vine, red brick chimneys and high fence that surrounded the entire Addise's property, it seemed to be more beautiful and noble that the Royal castle itself.

Indeed, Theodore Addise, the head and breadwinner of the family, was one of the highest men in England hierarchy. The nephew of King's brother's wife, he was bearing the title of Lord Addise, duke of Essex, baron of who-knows-what-not, etc. His wealth was major theme of many local legends and fairy-tales. There were stories around that his forests were inhabited with real unicorns, that every month when it's full moon, he is going to a secret spring in the thicket of the woods, where he has coition with water nymphs and tree spirits. Where did these rumors come from in the first place, nobody knew. But then again, to let the rumor circle around it is enough to whisper it into the wind – and the wind will carry it 'til the nearest curious ear, the owner of which should pass it on then.

Theodore Addise didn't pay attention to stories about him and his family. In fact, it is very doubtful those tales ever reached his ears. He was solid, 5ft 38' man with round half bold head (which, luckily, wasn't seen beneath his wig), short thick neck and little cunning and calculating eyes. That's not to say he wasn't pretty in his youth. Alas! The Time has taught us rough and unmerciful truth: youth is passing, and comfortable life with abundance of lavish dishes and tons of money to spend on nobody but himself turns a man into a pig whether he wanted it or not.

The Mistress of the house was Lady Virginia Addise, forty-five years old skinny creature who's never been seen without a glass of certainly-not-lemon-juice in her hand. She was arrogant in her pride of her social status, always looking at the person she's speaking to from the height, which is quite inappropriate reason for blaming her with, considering the fact she was almost five inches taller than her husband.

Now, moving on to more interesting part. Lord and Lady Addise had three children. The eldest one was Vivian, twenty-three years old woman with long hazel hair and green eyes. She was married and lived in King's residence, being one of court ladies of Her Majesty. The second child and the only male heir of Addise's wealth was Christopher Addise. He was twenty, and was serving in the British Navy, being Lieutenant at the moment.

The third child of Addises is the most important for this story. Lovely Lady Nicole was a late child, being only nine at the time of this story. She seemed to be the most fragile and tender in this family. In her nine years she was well aware of all world's injustices and misfortunes, and had deeply suffered in her little heart knowing that being the youngest and female child, hardly she could change anything in order of things. Nicole had long silvery hair, big grey eyes and delicate figure. Maids, servants and butlers in Addise's residence were treating her as a cute doll, always dressing her in the finest dresses with lots of lace and ornaments and making her fancy hair-does. Nicole didn't like that, but she knew she couldn't escape the status of cute marionette, although she had completely different interests from those everybody considered she had.

She loved to ride horses, but was rarely allowed to, for her parents considered her too fragile to handle such exhausting occupation. She loved to sit by the lake in the middle of a little larch grove near her house, feeding ducks and swans, and dreaming about seeing the world. She loved ancient myths and legends, and random stories about strange and distant lands. She longed for magic, adventures and opened horizons.

Nicole had her own secret sanctuaries to hide from the world of adults – places and things she loved, and her only male friend, ten years old boy who lived in her neighborhood. Her favorite place was the large garden in the backyard of her house. Cherries, peaches and almond trees were planted there, turning the garden into the picture from fairy-tale on February, when almond trees would begin to blossom. The ground was soft and covered with short grass and rare bunches of nettle. I said "backyard", although the garden was almost a mile away from the nearest wall of Addise's house. The fence that was stretching around the Addise land was close to that garden, and the garden was close to the land of Theodore's neighbors. As such, the garden became the place where Nicole and her friend would often meet and play together.

October happened to be unusually warm that year. Although trees' leaves were yellow, and sun gained that reddish juicy color, and apple trees were bending under the burden of their fruits, the air was still as hot as in the middle of August, and Addises were still going out on picnics to their lake. Their house was prepared for the winter though. Chimneys were cleared, windows warmed and winter carpets put in most of rooms.

It was Wednesday, sunny and windless morning, and Lord Theodore and Lady Virginia were having breakfast alone. Their only child that was at home, Nicole, has gone out. They didn't worry, because they knew she wouldn't leave their property without their permission. And of course, because they had three maids at their service whose duty was to look after Nicole. Lady Virginia took a sip from her glass and made a sour face.

"I don't like the idea of our child seeing that… that _hooligan_ , Theodore."

Lord Addise cut himself a piece of bacon, slowly and thoroughly chewed it, swallowed, took a sip of his wine, and only then favoured his wife an answer.

"It's temporary. After he's gone, she'll forget him in no time."

Virginia looked up on him with fake surprise and interest on her face.

"After he's gone?"

"He's about to move to India, Virginia. Andrew Shennet will be promoted to the Admiral and will be employed under the East India Trading Company there."

"Oh?"

"Young Jonathan will continue his education – _if_ will – there."

Lady Virginia shrugged and took a larger sip of her drink.

"He is not a hooligan," – her husband continued, taking a slice of bread. – "He is just too perky and restless for his age."

The woman snorted, expressing her disapproval. Somebody knocked at the door. Virginia smirked darkly.

"It's him. I can already imagine how he's standing there, with messy hair and dirty hands, saying _'Hello, good day, isn't it? Is Nic here?'_. Theodore, it's disgusting, to call our daughter 'Nic', as if she is a man."

Lord Addise ignored her words, being concentrated on his meal. After all, this was all faked. As if Virginia would care for anything else but her glass to be full. Their marriage was a political matter in the first place, so there was no talk about true love in this case. She knew it as well and so she got up from the table, refilled her glass, and went out to her room. Women of that century would take all day to prepare to evening's going out.

Claudia, one of Addise's maids, opened the door. Virginia wasn't all that wrong. It was indeed young Jonathan Shennet standing on the porch. And although his hands were relatively clean, his long brown hair was messy as if he's recently been in a street fight. His black expensive cloak was dirtied with grass and several fir needles (that were also tangled in his hair). He waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Hi, Miss Claudia. Beautiful day, ain't it?"

Claudia smiled. She was perhaps the only one in this house who liked the boy.

"Most certainly is, Johnny. Looking for Nicole? – She is at your favorite garden."

Jonathan smiled charmingly and bowed, almost touching the ground with his hand.

"Thank thee, kind maiden, for showing the right path to lost vagrant! May thy days be long and nights pleasant for granting me this mercy, and sparing me from idle search of Mistress of me heart!"

The maid giggled and waved off her hand.

"Go on, go on! Waste your eloquence at Nicole, not at me."

The boy bowed again and ran off, with mischievous sparks in his dark, almost black eyes. Claudia shook her head, smiling.

_"Good kid,"_ – she thought, closing the door and returning to her usual duties. – _"Good boy."_

Meanwhile, Jonathan soon reached the small clearing in the middle of cherry grove and searched for Nicole with his gaze. It was hard to locate human being, in abundance of autumn colors of leaves – everything was so variegated with different shades of green, yellow, brown and red. Several leaves were falling on the ground, being carried by a light breeze. Trees' crowns were rustling. Birds were chirping in the near.

"Nic! Are you there, love?" – the boy yelled into the thicket of the grove.

A large crown of cherry on his left stirred, and Nicole jumped on the grass, carrying a bouquet of red and yellow leaves in her arms. She was dressed in a simple grey dress that matched the color of her eyes. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. When she saw Jonathan, she dropped the leaves and hurried to him.

"Jack!" – she cried happily, hugging him. – "I missed you so much! Why haven't you been coming these days?"

Nicole was the only one who called Jonathan "Jack", which was one more reason for him to respect her. Jonathan never liked his true name, considering it too posh and not-reflecting his character.

He returned the hug to the girl, twirling her around and grinning widely. Then he put Nicole on the ground and guilty expression on his face.

"I know, love. I missed you too. I…" – he suddenly halted and looked aside.

Nicole tilted her head to catch his gaze.

"What's wrong?"

Jack – for it will be best for us to call him with that name from now on – cleared his throat and passed a hand through his hair, thus making it even more messy. Fir's needles fell down. He looked like a naughty forest elf, already then being women's favorite, and object for many girls' tears, sighs and secret desires.

"I need to tell you something, Nic," – he leaned on the nearest tree and crossed his arms, looking on his shoes. – "I could beat about the bush and all… or I can say it straight. But in both cases you will find the news… highly inopportunely and discomposing, love."

Nicole knit her brows.

"Jack, you're scaring me."

The boy closed his eyes for a moment.

"My father is moving to India," – he shot. – "He's got new job there."

"That's… very exciting, Jack. But why are you so upset? He'll surely come to visit you…"

"Nic!" – Jack interrupted her softly. – "Nicky, love. He's moving there with his family. His entire family. And that, to my eternal grief, sorrow, and misfortune, includes me as well, savvy?"

Nicole froze. Her eyes widened. Jack turned away from her and stopped his gaze on a sparrow that was sitting on a cherry branch.

"When?" – Nicole asked hoarsely.

"After tomorrow."

The next thing he heard was rustling of fallen leaves. He turned around only to see Nicole running away.

"Nic, wait!"

He ran after her.

"No! Leave me alone!"

" _Wait_!"

He managed to catch her and they both fell on the ground. The girl was struggling to get free, but Jack was stronger.

" _Let me go_ , you… you…scurvy dog!"

Jack laughed, unexpectedly even to himself. Tears started to form in Nicole's eyes. Jack made the girl sit, and hugged her tightly, still laughing.

"Do you even know what that means?" – he asked her.

Nicole freed herself from boy's grasp and folded her arms, avoiding meet his gaze stubbornly. Jack stood on his knees beside her. He tried to touch her cheek with his knuckles, but she recoiled from his hand, still not willing to talk.

"Well," – he shrugged and threw himself on the ground right next to her. – "I've got all day."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" – she asked him after a long pause.

"I didn't know myself. Mother told me last Saturday."

"Saturday was five days ago."

"I couldn't come before, Nicky. Honestly. Don't you trust to your dear old Jack anymore?"

"My dear old Jack promised he'd never leave me and that we'll be friends forever," – Nicole was still looking in opposite direction from the boy.

"Some promises are meant to be broken, love," – Jack remarked.

That was the last drop for Nicole. She jumped onto her feet and ran away, deeper in the grove. Jack sat, leaning on his elbows, watching her figure disappear between the trees.

"Nic, come back!" – he shouted after her.

She didn't turn around.

"I didn't _asked_ or, Heavens forbid, _begged_ for them to take me along!" – he yelled, hoping she hears him. – "In fact, I suggested them to let me stay here, with my aunt who lives in London, at least until I finish school! They laughed me off! How do you think I felt? How do you think I _feel_? I don't want to go to stupid India! I want to stay in England! I want to stay…" – he halted. – "…with you…" – he finished quietly and hanged his head.

Nicole peered from behind the cherry.

"Are you telling the truth?" – she asked him sharply.

Jack jumped on his feet and shook the grass and leaves off his cloak.

"Every word, love."

Nicole fell in thoughts.

"How long will you have to be there?" – her voice was somewhat softer this time.

"I do not know," – Jack admitted.

" _Nicole_!"

Children shuddered, as someone's voice called the girl from direction the house was at.

"Oh no, we're going out today! I've totally forgotten!" – Nicole clapped her forehead and rushed towards the house.

"Nic!" – Jack caught her by her arm.

"What?"

"Will you remember me?"

Nicole's eyes darkened.

"I shall always remember you, Jack. But _you_ will forget me, among all those tanned sophisticated Indian wenches."

Jack pouted.

"I know I'm pretty, but for God's sake, I'm definitely not _that_ seductive to make those tanned sophisticated Indian wenches jump all over me, darling."

"You're going to see the world and experience real adventures. And I am going to rot in this luxury hole, trying to guess which old man shall I have to marry by the will of my father."

After these words Nicole fled away. Jack remained standing where he was for a long, long time. Then he went back to the spot he found Nicole at, picked up her leaves and sniffed them, absorbing aromas of the autumn. He tossed them in the air and lifted his face, allowing leaves to caress his skin as they were falling back down.

"Aye," – he whispered in the air. – "I am going to see the world. And sea. The real open ocean…"

He smiled dreamily and went to the hole in the fence only he and Nicole knew about. He crept through it and hurried home. His father would be angry should Jonathan be late for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

A young man with long brown hair, red bandana over it, and cocked hat on the top, was walking down the docks in Tripoli. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and grey coat. Cutlass, pistol and compass were hanging from his belt. His pants were dark blue, his boots were black, and his face was a grimace of boredom. His name was Jack Sparrow.

Thirteen years have passed since this man had to leave England because of business matters of his father, and a lot of things changed about him and around him. That was one of reasons why he wore a piece of cloth tied around his right wrist. Should we look beneath the cloth we could see what he was trying to hide. The pirate brand.

Yes, Jonathan Shennet the way world knew him was dead, his place taken by the man who was now staggering towards the street that was surrounded by taverns, bars and inns. His ship, the graceful beauty named the _Black Pearl_ was floating by the shore with her black sails furled. Most of his crew was on the ship, listing the things they need to buy in the town and cleaning the mess they made yesterday evening during the party – they celebrated a great plunder they took from French merchant vessel. Those who were done with their duties were having fun in local taverns and bars.

Jack was alone. He was casually walking down the street, glancing around, searching for something to do in order to spend his free time. Unusually for him, he wasn't in the mood for drinking, or pleasurable company, and so was searching something else that could occupy his restless mind.

Now, like most ports of that age, Tripoli's docks were loud, shabby, and filled both with more-less honest sailors and pirates, thieves and other miscreants that were present in every city. Taverns were overcrowded; swearing, shooting and dance music could be heard in any one of them. Men were carrying heavy sacks and boxes to and away from docks. Several carriages were heading for the main part of the city, further inland. Usual boredom. Jack sighed and was about to enter one of the taverns to get himself some rum – to hell with the mood! – when he spotted something that drew his attention.

In the bottom of the street, beside the wooden wall of the inn there was a larger group of people – men, mostly – who were looking at something/someone in the middle, bursting in laughter from time to time. Jack narrowed his eyes and cautiously approached the crowd, his fingers playing invisible strings in the air.

"Let me, let me!" – he heard hoarse and trembling male voice once he came closer. – "I wanna know if _I_ am going ta chase pigs tanight! _Di' mi il mio futuro, cara. Come sta la mia fortuna stasera_?"

Men laughed heartily. Whistles of approval and encouragement were heard.

"Excuse me… Beg pardon… Thanks, mate," – Jack was breaking through the crowd.

Eventually, he managed to see what was all this about, peering from behind the back of big black man standing right on Jack's way.

There were two empty barrels set near the inn's wall. On one of them Tarot cards were scattered. On the other sat a young smiling woman. The fortune-teller.

"This is interesting," – Jack muttered in his beard and smirked.

" _La tua fortuna è nella vacanza_ , _nonno_!" – the woman smiled to the old man who was sitting opposite her. – " _Tu trascórrerei il resto di giorno con la bottiglia nella tua mano_. _Dunque_ , _farai tardi nella festa dal signorina Fortuna_!"

Those men that knew Italian burst in laughter. The rest of them were laughing too, mostly because of expression on old man's face.

"Alright, that's it for today, gents!" – the woman said loudly. – "A girl has got to rest!"

One by one, and surprisingly without any protest, men went away from her, and few moments later Jack was left alone standing there, looking at the woman.

She was his age, judging by her look. She was dressed in white shirt and long indigo skirt. Her hair was covered with pale blue scarf and its color was unseen to Jack. It didn't slip from his attention that she had a pistol tucked in her belt. He tilted his head and smiled.

" _Parla lei anche il francese_ , _meravigliosa ragazza_?"

The girl looked up at him with surprise. She measured his figure with her eyes, and then curved her lips in a slight smile.

" _Oui_ , _monsieur_."

Jack nodded with satisfaction.

"That's good. One needs to be resourceful these days or else…"

"…he's screwed. Especially if one is the girl," – she finished and grinned.

Jack chuckled. Thanks Heavens, he was bored no more. He nodded towards the cards.

"Tarot, eh?"

"Even a girl like me gets hungry, if you know what I mean," – she answered with a shrug.

Jack sat on the third barrel the old man was sitting on before.

"Hardly profitable profession," – he remarked, more to himself. – "So, what is future hiding from me?" – he asked then, smirking.

The woman raised her eyebrows.

"I thought I said I'm done for today," – she objected.

Jack reached in his pocket, and tossed a few shillings on the barrel.

"Do me an exception, love."

Her chin jerked at the last word and she peered in his eyes, as if trying to remember something. Then her face gained indifferent expression again. She collected the cards and mixed them.

"What do you want to know?" – she asked him.

"Just the closest future. Whatever," – Jack replied, looking at the sea.

The girl put three cards in a row and turned them to see result. She let go a long whistle.

"Interesting," – she stated and knocked her finger over the first card. – "This is your present. The Magician. He represents man's creative will, ability and intuition – the man who by his own efforts achieves his goal. This is a very good card. Magician's advise – use your own abilities."

"To achieve my goal?"

She nodded.

"Whatever your goal is. Now, the second one. The Moon. Not really good for you. There is hidden enemy that is lurking around, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. You could be deceived… which most likely _will_ happen, according to the will of the third card. The Tower means the fall. The King loses his crown, wild bird gets caught in a cage. It means the ruin of situation that was built on your assumptions," – the girl raised her worried gaze to Jack. – "The Tower usually predicts some misfortune. It can be small one – like cutting your finger, or it can be really big one – like someone cutting your throat instead of your finger."

Jack sat drawn in his own thoughts for a few moments. He tapped his finger against his chin, and then grinned widely.

"Well, should this be me last day, I better go and use it well!"

He jumped to his feet, bowed slightly to the girl and was about to walk away, when she called him back.

"Wait, there!"

"Aye?"

Jack turned around, smiling innocently. If she saw him taking those shillings… Well, she shouldn't keep them so openly, in nothing but wooden box with no lid! Luckily, the gods were still merciful towards him.

"Who are you?"

Jack widened his eyes.

"Me? Why do you want to know, love?"

The girl folded her arms.

"I have a curious mind and quenchless thirst for knowledge," – she said calmly.

Jack raised his hat a bit.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, of the _Black Pearl_ ," – he said and walked away.

After such bleak prophecy, he _needed_ his rum. A lot of rum. He didn't see that after he staggered away, the girl collapsed on the barrel, covering her mouth with her hand. Her grey eyes were wide and amazed. She tore the scarf off her head with other hand, revealing shortly cut silvery hair.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," – she repeated quietly. – "So that's where _you_ ended up, Johnny? Being a pirate? Nice way life's treating us."

She got up, put her cards in the box and walked inside the inn. She noticed that her money-box is empty, but she didn't care about that at the moment. She went to the bar and slapped few shillings from her pocket on the desk. She heard in the town earlier this day that the _Black Pearl_ is not leaving today nor tomorrow, so that she knew she has time.

"As usual, Miss Nicole?" – the barman asked her politely.

She nodded absently, but then stopped him.

"Bring me a bottle of whiskey, Richie," – she said softly. – "And make sure it's _big_ one."

Meanwhile, Captain Sparrow was entering the tavern on the other side of the street. It was crowded and noisy, the air was filled with smoke. Candles were flickering. Men drank, smoked and played cards. A man with dark hair and smiling eyes waved to him from the distant table.

"Jack! Over here!"

Jack ordered himself a drink and came to the man.

"Hey, Bill," – he greeted him. – "What's the news?"

"Everything's fine, Cap'n," – Bootstrap Bill reported. – "We cleaned the _Pearl_ , the shopping is planned for tomorrow, and all is going according to the schedule."

"Muhuh," – Jack muttered and took a large sip from his cup.

Bill knit his brows.

"Are you alright, Jack?"

"Never better."

Bill's eyes filled with worry. Jack Sparrow never misses the opportunity to show his eloquent skills to his collocutor. His unwillingness to talk was unusual to Bill. Jack raised his gaze from the cup and looked in Bill's eyes, knowing he'll gonna have to tell the tale. Bill was his oldest friend, and Jack knew he could easily read what's on his mind. He sighed and put his cup down.

"Nothing extraordinary, mate. There was this fortune-teller…"

"Ah, you don't have to tell me the rest!" – Bill exclaimed. – "Please, don't you actually _believe_ them?"

Jack considered his words. Then he threw the money he stole from his childhood friend on the table.

"At least not that much I'd forget me main profession, mate!" – he grinned, making his golden teeth gleam in candlelight.

Bootstrap laughed heartily and landed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Now, that's the spirit, Cap'n! Yet I'm beginning to be curious – what did she tell you?"

"You sound like you know her," – Jack narrowed his eyes.

Bill waved off his hand.

"I've seen the girl this morning when I got here. People say she's here for a few months already. So what did she say?"

Jack made an uncertain gesture.

"Trifles, mate. Nothing worthy of our attention."

Bill accepted that, knowing that Jack will tell when Jack wants to tell.

"I wonder how do people believe to these wenches? It is so obvious they're lying!"

Jack nodded, although he kept on thinking about girl's eyes.

_"The Tower means the fall. The King loses his crown, wild bird gets caught in a cage…"_

Jack's eyes darkened.

 _" **Trifles** ,"_ – he stated firmly in his mind. – _"If you'll keep on thinking about this rubbish, Captain Sparrow – no rum for three… no, two days. How 'bout that, mate?"_

Apparently, he wouldn't bear to be away from his favorite drink even for one day, so that he grabbed his cup, drank it bottoms up, and grinned to Bootstrap.

"Have I told you the story of me adventure with that lass back in Singapore yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Di' mi il mio futuro, cara. Come sta la mia fortuna stasera?" = "Tell me my future, darling. How's my fortune this evening?"
> 
> "La tua fortuna è nella vacanza, nonno! Tu trascórrerei il resto di giorno con la bottiglia nella tua mano. Dunque, farai tardi nella festa dal signorina Fortuna!" = "Your fortune is having vacation, grandpa! You'll spend the rest of the day with a bottle in your hand. Therefore, you'll be late for Lady Fortune's party!"
> 
> "Parla lei anche il francese, meravigliosa ragazza?" = "Do you also speak French, wonderful girl?"
> 
> "Oui, monsieur." = "Yes, mister."


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole woke up late, with a terrible hangover. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She was in her room at the inn. Window's shutters were opened and sunlight was falling directly onto her bed. Nicole swore, and rolled down on the floor to hide from sun's beams, unable to get up. She noticed she was clutching her box with Tarot cards in her hand. She threw them on the floor and managed to sit, leaning on the bed with her back. She closed her eyes and sat there for a long time, maybe even fell asleep again. Her memory was blank about the last evening. She knew she got drunk, but what was the reason?

Nicole slowly got up and yawned widely. Then she noticed her cards – they fell out of the box when she threw it. She collected them, crawling on her knees and muttering curses. One card was lying little further from the others. Nicole lifted it and turned it face up. She drew a sharp breath, the box fell out of her hands. The Magician. Captain Sparrow. Jonathan. _"I'm moving to India, love."_ Nicole's eyes widened, as she was looking at the card in her hands. So _that_ was the reason she got drunk for. She shoved the Magician into the box with other cards and put it on her night table. Then she staggered to her bathroom, still being half-asleep.

When she got out, she looked and felt slightly better. Her face finally gained intelligent expression. She was wrapped in a towel, her shirt and skirt dangling from her right hand. She dropped them on the floor and walked to the old-fashioned locker that was replacing a wardrobe in her room. She drew out one of drawers and examined its content.

"Dammit," – she said hoarsely and slammed it back.

Muffled sound of rolling empty bottles rang through the room. Nicole went to her bed, bent over, and pulled out crumpled turquoise blouse and grey skirt from under it. She lifted them and sniffed.

"Well, at least these are clean. Relatively," – she remarked and put them on.

She "combed" her short hair by passing with a hand through it, wrapped her scarf over her head and got out of the room. She didn't forget to take her cards and pistol with her.

On the other side of the street in another inn, Jack was still happily snoring. His hand was entwined around the waist of saloon whore who was lying in the bed with him. Jack has apparently fulfilled a promise he gave to Nicole and spent previous evening as if it was his last one. He drank, he told the stories, and obviously was in the middle of female (and non-female) attention.

Bootstrap Bill, on the other hand, seeing that his Captain is having good fun without him, quietly went to his inn's room and got to sleep. He woke up early this morning and was now in the town, buying supplies for the _Black Pearl_ and their next trip.

Jack and his wench woke up at the same time. Her black hair tickled his face as she turned to face him.

"Do you love me?"

Ah, _why_ do they always ask the same?

"Of course, love."

And why does _he_ always answer the same…?

"Liar," – she purred, caressing his chest with her manicured little fingers.

Her fingers were mostly playing around his bullet scars. It was amazing, how women fell for that. Jack wrinkled his nose at the memories those scars brought back for a moment. Almost two years have passed since he got them, and his chest would still hurt at the times when he was doing some demanding physical work. It seemed a miracle he survived back then, the fact that turned him into a living legend – _"vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company"_ … Jack moved wench's hand off him and stretched.

"Uh… I should go and check me ship…" – he muttered, taking a sitting position.

The whore hugged him from behind and kissed him in the neck. Her bloody hair was _SO_ tickling… But the touch of her bare skin was so pleasant…

"Diane, love…"

She _was_ Diane, wasn't she? Jack couldn't remember exactly.

"Mmm…" – she moaned in his ear. – "Stay longer…"

 _Phew_. Diane she was. Maybe he won't get slapped this time. The women he's been with had that annoying little habit of slapping him after a night spent together... Gee, as if he promised a marriage and fortune to any one of them. He _never_ showed them even a slightest hint that he would like to settle down.

Jack turned around and allowed her to kiss him. Ah, what the hell. The world can wait. After all, he is the Captain – and so he'll enjoy while others are (hopefully) doing their duties. Bootstrap will make sure everything's going the way it has to. Good man. Jack smirked, and dived back in bed, being followed by Diane's giggles.

Nicole was sitting at the table, lazily chewing her breakfast. Lunch, to be more precise, according to the time. She didn't feel like working today. She was just staring in nothing, drawn in her own thoughts. Richie, the barman from previous evening was glancing worriedly at her. Usually Nicole would always be smiling, and would search for his company during her breakfast, and now she seemed to forget where she was, and who she was. He wiped the last cup with a cloth and waved to his wife, Roselyn, to replace him behind the bar.

"Miss Nicole? Are you alright?"

Startled, she dropped the spoon. She was about to raise it, but Richie outstripped her.

"There," – he put the spoon back on the table.

"Th-thank you," – Nicole said and cleared her throat.

Richie sat beside her.

"You're acting strange today."

Nicole looked in his eyes.

"Why?"

Richie became confused.

"Well… First, you usually get up much earlier. Second, you like to talk to me during your meal. And last, but not least… I've never seen you getting drunk so thoroughly as you did yesterday evening."

Nicole blushed.

"Nothing's wrong, Richie. No, I'm serious!" – she objected to his accusing gaze. – "I'm as fine as always. I appreciate your company, but I think you should go and help your wife, really."

Nicole got up and hastily ran out of the inn, leaving Richie sitting at the table.

Living next to the docks of the city, you simply have nothing better to do than go from one saloon to another, drinking and gambling. You can, of course, sit under some palm and stare at the sea, but unless you're in poetic mood it bores the Jesus out of you very soon. You can also find somebody who is searching for a crewmember and join him in adventure. If you're a man. Where could Nicole go? Fragile young woman with a pack of Tarot cards and scarf tied over her head on a gypsy style? What could she do in the middle of nowhere, without any friends or family in this place?

She went into another saloon.

And of course – top that! – the hands of fate were so kind to direct her into the place where our dear old Jack was having fun all the while.

Nicole entered the saloon. If she'd come earlier in the morning she would have found the place being almost empty, since most of customers were asleep – whether on the floor, street, or rarely in their own places. Now, on the early afternoon tables began to fill and it was pretty crowded inside. Nicole ordered herself a drink and settled in a chair, throwing glances around. Nothing interesting. Usual rascals and vagrants dressed in rags. She was absently sipping her drink, almost drowsing, until she spotted a man who was descending the stairs in saloon's corner, with a woman clinging to his arm.

By that time Captain Jack Sparrow became really irritated with Diane's persistence. She didn't seem to have a plan of letting him get away from her even for a moment. And her endless chirping vocal stream was getting onto his nerves. As always, in the end of his little love adventure, he was regretting he ever began one. It would do him better if only he spent the money on another bottle of rum rather than pleasurable company.

 _"Pleasurable company me arse,"_ – he was thinking darkly. – _"I **knew** I should have ordered rum instead."_

Meanwhile, the woman kept on talking.

"Diane, love…"

"…you believe that? – And then he said: 'You're not going anywhere', and dragged me into that room…"

"Just…"

"It was _so messy_ , and dirty, and I thought…"

" _DIANE_!"

The woman hushed up, looking at Jack with her eyes wide and offended. Jack felt sort of dizzy because of sudden silent around him. Unfortunately, it couldn't last long. He _had_ to get rid of the woman. And getting rid of her meant he was about to pass through yelling, crying and slapping all over again. Same old song every time.

"Diane, love, your story is _really_ interesting and captivating, and I mostly regret I can't hear it 'til the end now, because I _have_ to go!" – Jack said. – "Time and tide, me ship is waiting!"

Prostitute's eyes flashed. Uh-oh, here it comes.

"You've never loved me, you liar! How could you?" – etc., etc.

The show had started. Thanks Heavens, it was so loud in saloon that nobody paid attention on their quarrel. Jack was mostly the listener in this one. And the sugar in the end was traditional dessert – _slap_! ( _"This one I **didn't** deserve!"_ )

Only this time it didn't end by slapping only. In her wish to make a dramatic escape Diane demonstratively started to walk away from Jack, when she stumbled over an empty bottle on the floor. Which made her fall down. Which made her trying to hold her balance. That's why she accidentally knocked someone's cup off the table. Which flew in the air, and then in a beautiful arc landed on the head of a huge one-eyed chum who was drinking at the bar. Who didn't care about finding the culprit but started to punch everybody around him. Chain reaction: simple and efficient way to start a saloon fight.

Bottles were crushing, fists flashing, people shouting. Chaos had taken over the inn. Diane herself was in the middle of fight with some wench that happened to be passing near her. The women were shrieking, each trying to rip out as much hair as possible from the other.

Jack realized it is time to go, and opportune moment to shake that bloody woman off his person, while she's occupied with something else but clutching his elbow. There was only one problem – between him and his way out there was a crowd of furious men and women who'd drag into the fight any passer-by.

Jack took his chance and slipped through a hole he spotted between two men. Twirling around and jumping like he's dancing gigue or polka, Jack was trying to reach the door, holding his hat with one hand. Like it always happens to him, he was one step far from his goal when everything went to hell. He slipped over spilled fluid and lost his balance. He grabbed the nearest thing to stay on his feet… which happened to be a shoulder of some scum dressed in nothing but dirty pants. He turned around, and the last thing Jack remembered was a dirty bottle closing to his face. Then he felt a flash of pain on the right side of his forehead and remembered no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up was really painful this time. Jack groaned. His forehead was throbbing with pain. He felt something's flowing down his face. He tried to open his eyes, but the right one didn't want to cooperate for that matter. Jack gave up and touched the base he was lying at. Soft. The bed? Yes, but whose? Where is he?

"Stop moving, dammit. You're still bleeding."

Jack squinted on the speaker with his left eye.

"You?" – he whispered weakly.

Nicole wiped the blood with a wet towel and examined his brow.

"You're that girl… The fortune-teller…"

"Good," – Nicole said, wiping fresh blood again and ripping some fabric to use it instead of the bandage. – "Now we know you don't suffer memory-loss," – she carefully bandaged his brow and shook her head disapprovingly. – "You'll have a nice scar on your right eyebrow, you know?"

"I suppose this is your bloody Tower?" – he asked.

Nicole ignored that and went to the bathroom. She threw the bloodied towel on the floor, took a smaller one and watered it. Then she returned to the room and gently wiped the blood and dirt off Jack's face. She also brought a glass of water and helped him to drink it.

"Stay in the bed, and don't you even _dare_ to move," – she commanded and went out of the room.

Jack finally managed to open his left eye properly. Now he at least knew where he was – in the room of that stupid inn he was with that whore at. Yeah, this place will definitely not leave good memories to him.

His head was aching badly in the place that chum hit him with the bottle. He didn't know how much time has passed since it happened. He slightly turned his head towards the window. The sun was still up. Judging by the color of its beams, the sunset wasn't far. The door opened and the fortune-teller stepped in carrying a tray in her hands.

"Is that rum?" – Jack asked her eagerly, looking at the pitcher on the tray.

The girl arched her eyebrow.

"No, Captain Sparrow, that is not rum. It's water."

"Oh."

Disappointed, Jack sighed and closed his eye. Nicole put the tray on the table beside the window and sat on the bed, looking in Jack's face.

"You've changed," – she stated, her eyes were far away from reality.

"What?"

Nicole blinked.

"Not now. You have to rest. We'll see how is your condition going to be tomorrow and then we'll talk."

Jack felt himself too weak to argue.

"Would you do me a favour?" – he asked her.

"Sure."

"Find a man named Bootstrap Bill. He must be in the near. Tell him where I am so that he doesn't worry too much."

Nicole nodded. She believed she knew whom Jack was talking about.

"I'll do that."

"Thanks, love."

The next morning Jack still had a terrible headache, but was looking better. Nicole didn't let him go out of the bed all day. Jack was grumbling about it, but truth to be told, he was deeply touched someone cares so much about him. Bootstrap came there too, and he and the girl would sit by him on turns.

"Things like that can only happen to you, Jack," – Bill remarked on the third day, peering out of the window.

Jack shrugged, chewing the bread. He was sitting in the bed, having supper. The right side of his face was a marvelous collection of all shades of blue and violet, but he was finally able to open his right eye a bit.

"And only you can be so lucky to get such treatment after all. That girl really seems to care about you."

"I know," – Jack took a sip of tea and suddenly smiled. – "I must have a concussion."

Bill's eyes filled with concern.

"What? Why? Are you dizzy? Disorientated?"

"Calm down, mate!" – Jack smirked. – "I just completely forgot that I don't know her name!"

Bill sighed with relief.

"Don't you scare me like that! I thought it is something _serious_."

"Not knowing the name of me lass _is_ serious, mate!" – Jack objected, pointing his ringed finger at Bill.

"How comes she's _your_ lass?" – Bill mocked him.

"With a time she'll be," – Jack grinned mischievously. – "Not one female creature yet managed to resist the irresistible charm of even more irresistible Captain Jack Sparrow! Savvy?"

Bill laughed. At that moment the door opened and Nicole entered the room. She was carrying a small basket with fresh fruits.

"For you," – she smiled to Jack and put them on the bed near him.

"Thank you, love."

"You can go now, Bill, I'll take over. Go, get some rest, you didn't sleep enough these days."

Bill nodded gratefully and waved to Jack.

"The _Pearl_ is waiting, Cap'n!" – he smiled. – "You better get on your feet soon!"

Nicole knit her brows and shook her head after Bill left.

"He wouldn't talk like that if _he_ received such a hit. You are notleaving this bed at least three more days."

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I was thinking here, and came on to highly shameful conclusion which puts a black mark on my reputation – I do not know the name of my guardian angel! So, what's your name, love?"

Nicole winced. She sat on the bed and lowered her head.

"So you _did_ forget me," – she said with a sigh. – "I've always known you would, despite all your vows."

Jack frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

Nicole unwrapped the scarf and took if off her head.

"I've been crying for a month after you left to India, Johnny."

Jack's mouth dropped open.

"Nicky…" – he whispered, too shocked to think clearly. – "You… cut your _hair_ …"

Nicole chuckled sourly.

"After so many years of separation all you can say is that I cut my hair?"

Jack rubbed his eyes.

"I must have gone crazy after that hit," – he muttered to himself.

Nicole pinched him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" – he yelled scowling at her.

"For a nonsense you speak," – Nicole said sharply. – "You aren't crazy. I'm really here. And it is really me. Nicole Christiana Addise. Your…" – she halted. – "…guardian angel," – she said softly, looking down on the floor.

Jack reached for her and touched her hair with a question in his eyes.

"I do not have money to take care about my hair properly. And I do not have time to make all those fancy hair-does you used on seeing me with. So I cut it. Long ago, actually. And I'm quite surprised you kept yours as long as it used to be."

"How did you end up _here_?" – Jack asked her, still unable to accept all the information.

"The same I could ask you," – Nicole smiled cunningly. – "How did an upstanding gentleman from a noble family turn into a… pirate?"

Jack cocked his head.

" _Captain_. Pirate yes, but _Captain_ , if you please," – he corrected.

Nicole shook her head.

"I was wrong. You haven't change a bit. Only became even more careless and childish than you were."

Jack smiled innocently, making his golden teeth gleam dully.

"I came here five month ago," – Nicole continued. – "Before that I was in Spain. And before – in France. It took me an eternity to come here. Not one bloody ship was willing to take me on board."

"Women on board."

"Women on board," – she agreed. – "Stupid superstition. I didn't know where was I going, I just wanted to get away from home as far as I could. I didn't expect to see you again, especially here."

"Why did you run from your family?"

"Because of marriage," – Nicole looked Jack in his eyes. – "Do you remember what did I say when I last saw you back in England?"

He nodded.

"Well, I was right. My father really wanted me to marry some horrible old man. I didn't want to, but no one listened. And so I ran. Besides, you know I've always longed to see the world."

Jack nodded again.

"That's all?" – he asked after a pause.

"Yes. Shortly. And what happened to you?" – she asked Jack curiously.

Jack's eyes darkened.

"Forgive me, love, but I do not want to talk about that. Maybe someday. But not yet."

Nicole studied his face.

"Alright," – she agreed hesitantly. – "As you wish. Your ship is beautiful, by the way," – she changed the subject.

Jack's lips drew in a smug smile.

"Me _Pearl_ is the fastest ship that can be found in the world!" – he said proudly.

Nicole giggled.

"You remind me on Christopher, when he signed up for Royal Navy. He was so proud of that."

Jack made sour face.

"Do we _really_ have a need to talk about Royal Navy, love? See this?" – he showed Nicole his pirate brand. – "One would think that the Royal Navy is not really suitable matter to discuss about with a pirate."

"I see. So what shall we talk about? You don't want to tell your story, I don't want to get into details of mine. What do we have left?"

Jack tapped his finger against his chin.

"I know!" – he said then. – "Lets get us a bottle of rum, drink it, and _then_ speculate of possible themes for our conversation, eh?"

Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Do you think of anything else but your rum?" – she wondered.

Jack tilted his head, thinking.

"The sea. The rum. The _Pearl_. The rum. The rum. Women. The rum," – Jack counted, faking seriousness. – "Oh, and of course – the rum!"

"Old salt."

Jack smirked.

"That is the sweetest compliment I've ever got, Nicky!"

Nicole put her hands on her hips.

"You're using your position, don't you?" – she narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at Jack. – "Because if you'd be alright, I would surely kick you right now!"

Jack tossed the pillow at her. Nicole caught it, laughing, and threw it back to him. Jack pouted.

"So will you go get me rum or what?"

Nicole ceased her laughter and wrinkled her nose.

"Fie, Jack," – she said. – "Where is your sense for romance? – Sending a Lady to get you drink… And what makes you think I'll obey?"

Jack widened his arms and flashed her a grin.

"Dearie, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Jack managed to convince Nicole he's feeling well enough to take a little walk, and so they left saloon and after a walk by the shore, went to Nicole's place. Jack was glad he finally left the bloody saloon with its wenches behind, and that he's breathing fresh air. The right side of his face was slowly changing its lilac color into yellow, and he looked really awful like that, but was happy nonetheless. Bootstrap Bill was on the _Pearl_ , while the most of Jack's crew – knowing that their next trip is delayed – were spending their time and money in taverns and inns.

When Jack first saw Nicole's room, he couldn't connect its messy look with Nicole's room at her family house in his memory – always cleaned and perfect. Nicole had one bed two could hardly fit in, night table, the old-fashioned locker that was mentioned before and one window in her room. She didn't have no table, chairs, even carpet and curtains. Her room was showing Nicole's poor financial state.

The shirt and skirt Nicole wore when Jack first met her were still lying on the floor where she left them. On the bed was a towel Nicole dropped after she found herself the new clothes, nearly eight days ago.

"Well. This is… impressive," – Jack said when he entered the room.

Nicole got the point and shrugged.

"What should I tide this up for? No one's been coming to visit me so far."

"Hm."

Nicole collected her clothes and towel, went to the bathroom and tossed them into a big pan filled with water to wash them later.

"I only have two skirts and three blouses," – she said to Jack when she came back in her room. – "Not such a big choice, don't you think?"

Jack sighed.

"I just can't figure out how did you end up like this, Nic."

Nicole smirked and threw her scarf on the locker, along with cards and pistol.

"Neither can I understand how did you become a pirate. _Captain_ ," – she raised her finger. – "I didn't forget, don't worry."

Jack came to the window and peered outside.

"Nice day," – he said sadly. – "For sailing."

Nicole's eyes darkened. She sat on the bed and looked at Jack. He was watching something on the street, smiling.

"Hey, check this out, Nic!" – he called her.

Nicole got up and walked up to the window.

Down on the street, just few steps away from the inn there was a little square. In its middle a gypsy with long curly black hair was dancing and singing, her red skirt flying around her. Men gathered around whistled and clapped whenever she would pass by them.

"Blah," – Nicole turned away from the window. – "Bloody rivalry."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"She's your rival?"

"Aye. And she's obviously better than me. Somehow people are more accustomed to see the gypsy as a fortune-teller rather than usual whitey like me."

"Then why this profession, love?"

"What else should I do?" – Nicole's voice was strange while saying that.

Jack narrowed his eyes and was about to say something, when the knowledge and understanding suddenly struck him. He froze on the spot, staring in nothing and catching his breath like a fish out of the water. _"Not one bloody ship was willing to take me on board,"_ – Nicole said to him. So how did one eventually agree to take her? She didn't have no money or jewels she could trade for it. She had absolutely nothing, except… except. Jack closed his eyes and hanged down his head.

"Good Lord," – he whispered. – "Good Lord… Nicky…"

Nicole laughed coldly.

"Oh, you finally got it, Jack, huh?"

"Not you…" – Jack's eyes were wide, filled with disbelief and inner pain. – "Not you, Nic…"

Nicole smirked darkly.

"I guess now you understand why I didn't want to speak about details of my journey."

Jack collapsed on the bed and covered his face with his hands. This was the _last_ thing on Earth he expected to find out about Nicole! For God's sake, it was _Nicole_! All his being was screaming inside: _"Not her! Anybody but her!"_

People change, don't they? That is one of Rules of the Universe we learn during our lives. People change, and very often those changes are hard to accept for us. Truth hurts – that's another Rule. But then again, in the most of situations rough truth is better than sweet lie.

Jack never thought the girl he knew being a child would become this woman. But then again, who could ever predict he'd become a pirate? Jack remembered Nicole was always somehow… somehow weak from the inside. She needed someone to tell her what to do, to guide her and look after her. The things she had to pass through apparently made her character even weaker and unstable, as though that couldn't be seen at first.

Jack felt her gentle touch on his cheek. Nicole sat beside him. She wrapped her hand around his shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"Are you angry with me?" – she asked softly.

Jack uncovered his face, looking in her eyes.

"Of course not, love!" – he exclaimed. – "How can I be? Why should I be? After all… look at me and who _I_ am now."

Nicole smiled weakly.

"I'll go to the bathroom, for a moment, ok? I need to take a quick bath. Then we can have dinner downstairs. What do you say to that?"

Jack nodded.

"Great. Hurry up, love, I'm hungry."

Nicole smiled and left, leaving Jack sitting on her bed. He got up and came to the window. The gypsy was still there, dancing and singing. Jack watched her a while, but then he got bored and searched for something else to do. He walked away from the window, to Nicole's locker. He lifted her box with cards and opened it. He took them out, carefully studying each of them. After he put them back in the box he pulled one drawer out, took out the empty bottle, snorted and put it back. Then he pulled out another drawer.

"And what's this?" – he muttered.

He took out a book. It was old, with brown cover and ripped pages. Jack opened its front page.

"' _Myths and reality of Aztec civilization', unknown author_ ," – he read.

His eyes flashed with interest. The way the book looked, it's been in this locker for years. Nicole didn't see it, that was for sure. Or maybe she did, but then forgot about it. Jack turned couple of pages and read:

"' _Diego Velaskes, the Governor of Cuba, made Cortez the leader of expedition to find new lands, in order of getting slaves and gold for the Spain. Motekusoma sent several ambassadors to Spanish, offering them generous gifts. But the greedy eyes of conquerors only saw the gold and power in them…_ ' Not very original," – Jack remarked and turned few more pages. – "' _Cortez longed for glory, fortune and power. He wanted to be a leader of one true religion. One Aztec man was shocked how did Spanish act once they saw the gold. He says that they were clutching to it like apes. It seemed their hearts renewed because of joy. They came down on the gold like hungry pigs,_ '" – Jack halted, glanced on the bathroom door and turned on the pages.

He kept on turning them, only occasionally stopping to read the paragraph that would catch his attention. Suddenly, he found a piece of old paper carelessly shoved between the pages. He took it out. The handwriting was old, ornate and calligraphic. Jack narrowed his eyes and read it.

" _Cortez was paid by a stone chest full of gold, to stop the slaughter he wrecked upon Aztecs with his armies. But his greed was insatiable, and so the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any man that would take but a single piece from that chest shall be punished for eternity. The treasure itself is now hidden from the world on the island of Dead. That island cannot be found but by those who already know where it is. Yet beware, ye seeker of the treasure, for you'll be punished for eternity should ye take the gold!_ "

Jack's eyes gleamed. He read through the paper again and again. Finally, something worthy of his time! A chance to find the real treasure! The island that cannot be found? – Trifles! Jack smirked and gently tapped the compass on his belt. He'll find it in no time! The curse? – That's a lot of bilge water. Everybody who is clever enough, knows that ghosts don't exist. So don't curses. Jack carefully put the paper in his inner coat pocket and put the book where it was just in time. The next moment Nicole got out of the bathroom and smiled to him.

"Bored?"

Jack shook his head, his eyes still filled with fire.

"Not at all, love! _Not at all_."

"Lets go eat then!"

He followed Nicole out of the room, turning around to glance upon her locker once more.

 _"Thank You whoever You are, mate,"_ – he thought.

All he needed now was get lost from Nicole and sail away as soon as possible.

He kept on caressing his compass, eager to know his heading, as they were descending the stairs. Nicole was talking something, but he only half-listened, occasionally putting _"Aye"_ , _"That's right"_ and _"Aha"_ from time to time. They sat to the table and ordered the food.

"I suppose you're leaving soon now that you're feeling alright?" – Nicole asked Jack.

"Me? – Ah, yes. Yes, I think so."

Some red-haired girl, obviously drunk like a dog, climbed onto one table and waved to musicians who began to play something cheesy and sentimental. Girl's surprisingly good voice filled the saloon:

_I don't want to be alone,_

_I don't want to be away from home_

_But how shouldn't I be blue,_

_When – alas! – I'm not with you?_

"Where are you going?"

Jack bit his lip.

"I haven't decided yet."

_Won't I see you ever again?_

_Won't you chase away my pain?_

Richie brought their order and left, winking to Nicole before turning away. Nicole smiled to him and waved to Roselyn who was standing behind the bar. Then she cut herself a piece of meat, chewed it and glanced at Jack. He was eating his meal without paying any attention on its taste, looking around as if searching for someone or something.

"Jack?"

"Aye?"

_Nothing but your eyes can make me real_

_Nothing but your touch can make me feel_

_Come to me and bring my blood to run_

_Come to me, before I come undone_

"Do you… Do you have anything against I come with you?"

Jack looked up at the girl.

"Come with me? Where?"

_Come to me, we'll make a brand new start_

_In the land where we won't be torn apart_

Nicole knit her brows.

"You said you don't know where are you going yet. Wherever. Doesn't matter."

_Tide is turning, the victory's at hand –_

_Sail away with me, to our promised land!_

"Oh… well…" – Jack touched his coat on the place the paper should be at. – "I'll think about it, ok? There is still time."

_Won't I see you ever again?_

_Won't you chase away my pain?_

_Darling, please, come back to me_

_Only you can make me free_

Nicole didn't like that look in Jack's eyes, but she didn't push the matter. She knew Jack, and she knew he is _really_ going tothink about it. When they were both children, Jack always fulfilled his promises. Of course, Nicole seemed to forget Jack Sparrow was a pirate at the moment. And pirates are dishonest. _"And dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly."_

_Nothing but your eyes can make me real_

_Nothing but your touch can make me feel_

_Come to me and bring my blood to run_

_Come to me, before I come undone_

The crowd in the inn clapped and cheered, when the red-haired finished her song. Jack shuddered at the sound of applause, snapping out of his thoughts. He filled his cup and drank it in one long sip.

He looked at Nicole's thin face as she was watching the red-haired, and for a moment forgot where he is, who he is, and about the old paper in his coat. Nicole's grey eyes transported him back in England, in his childhood adventures. All their dreams were so innocent, all their hopes so exalted and altruistic.

"What happened to your family?" – asked Jack unexpectedly.

Nicole turned to him, frowning, as she tried to remember.

"Oh… well… Last time I got fresh information about them seven months ago. Mom and Dad are still living in our big old house, as far as I know – still doing nothing and still getting a fortune for that. Chris is now Commodore Addise, somewhere off at the sea… He is the one I still communicate with, from time to time. And Vivian…" – Nicole lowered her gaze. – "Vivian is dead. She died few years ago, giving a birth to her daughter. You know she was married to that Swann fellow and was living in a castle."

Jack nodded.

"Her husband is heart-broken. Unlike Mom and Dad, he and Vivian really loved each other," – Nicole continued.

"How did he name the girl? After her mother, I suppose?" – Jack was regretting he asked Nicole about her family. They have never really interested him, after all.

"No, he didn't," – Nicole smiled mildly. – "Vivian told him to call the girl Elizabeth before she died, and he did so."

"How interesting," – Jack muttered, not even listening to her.

Nicole shrugged and took a sip from her cup.

"So, as you can conclude, everything is the way it used to be, except me and you."

"Except you and me," – Jack repeated, like an echo.

"We are grown people now, Jack," – Nicole started.

"So?" – Jack said indifferently.

Nicole chuckled. She reached for Jack's hand across the table and caressed it. Jack, who was taking a sip of rum that moment, choked and coughed, looking at the girl with his eyes widely opened.

"Are you insane?"

Nicole scowled at him.

"Why?"

Jack arched his eyebrow.

"I do not recognize you anymore, I swear. I think I'll better go."

"No!"

Nicole caught Jack before he even got up from the chair. She looked in his eyes with plea.

"Please, don't walk away again," – she begged him. – "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound so… so…"

"Whorishly?" – Jack offered, beginning to be angry.

Nicole's eyes met his.

"Yes," – she admitted and widened her arms. – "Yes, goddammit!" – she shouted. – "I _am_ a whore! And what else can I do in here? This is fun!"

People around them started to throw glances on Nicole. Jack's lips jerked, and his gaze fell on the bottle on the table. He remembered he drank only one cup, and now the bottle was empty.

 _"The rum's gone,"_ – he thought darkly. – _"That's where the point is."_

"Nicole, you're drunk," – he stated out loud.

She laughed.

"C'mon now, easy, love."

Jack led the girl out on the street. Nicole staggered worse than he along the way, leaning on him, singing and laughing. Jack was cursing everything he could think of for his "luck" with women.

"Unbelievable," – he said, putting Nicole down on the sand. – "And you were saying _I_ am childish, Nic."

Nicole giggled, falling on the ground. They were on the beach now. The sun was going down and the water was gleaming in its beams. Jack wondered where did the time go. Could it be he was so drawn in his thoughts during the dinner that not only he didn't drink at all, but missed the moment Nicole got drunk? Jack sighed and raised his face towards the sky, closing his eyes. Nicole, meanwhile, fell asleep. Jack studied her face and figure, this time with expression of disgust, irritation and pity at the same time. He lifted her in his arms and carried her in her room at the inn.

"I am truly curious about what will happen to you in life like this, love," – he said softly, putting her on the bed and covering her with blanket. – "But to be honest, I do not have the slightest wish to stay and find out. Not to mention taking you with me – that is just not an option. Sorry, love."

Jack went to her locker, found the piece of blank paper, torn quill and ink. He wrote something on the paper, put it inside the book he found before and put the book on Nicole's night table so that she notices it in the morning when she wakes up. Judging by her condition, she'll sleep like a log until the noon. And Jack hoped to disappear from Tripoli long before the noon.

He went out of Nicole's room, leaving her on the bed and went down the street, entering the taverns and inns along the way and warning his crew – those ones he could find – that they are leaving tomorrow with the dawn.

Bootstrap Bill joined him at that mission, and soon the whole Jack's crew knew their Captain has something on his mind, some new adventure – profitable, hopefully. One by one they were leaving their drinks and company to get to the _Black Pearl_. Since they're leaving so early, they are going to need more sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jack!"

A mutter.

" _Jack_!"

A louder mutter.

"Lemme eep…"

Bootstrap Bill shook Jack's shoulder harder. Jack hesitantly opened his eyes.

"Whassit?" – he asked sleepily.

"We're in trouble! You know the French vessel we plundered just before we got here?"

"Aye?" – Jack's eyes and voice were now filled with more sense.

"Well, it wasn't French. It was English. They wore false colors to trick the French."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"That is a thing to be expected from those poor blockheaded Navy officers, but what does that have to do with us, mate?"

"An English HMS vessel is now seen hull-down. They're heading here, Jack."

"Bugger!" – Jack's eyes flashed and he jumped out of the bed. – "Let's go! Are others on the _Pearl_ yet?"

"All of them, Cap'n."

"Good."

Jack and Bill fled out of the inn they've spent this night at, and ran down to the docks. Jack glanced on horizon.

" _Bugger_ ," – he swore again.

The Navy ship was there indeed, and already closer to the harbour than Jack wished for it to be.

"Hurry!" – he commanded to Bill.

They jumped into their boat and rowed as quickly as they could to the _Black Pearl_.

"Anchors aweigh! Hoist the sails! Hands to braces!" – Jack yelled the second he stepped onto the deck of the _Pearl_. – "Swiftly, lads! I want movement!"

The crew set to work. Bill remained standing near Jack.

"The wind is to our back, Jack. We can try to get away to the east."

Jack opened his compass and studied it.

"No," – he said firmly. – "There is another boat coming here from eastern direction. Should we go there, we'll fall into their trap, savvy?"

"That makes my assumption correct," – Bill sighed.

Jack knit his brows.

"What assumption, mate?"

"That these vessels are not here just by the case. They've been sent for us," – Bill glanced on the ship and his eyes flashed with worry. – "What do we do now, Jack?"

Jack clapped his back and flashed him a grin.

"No worries, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

At the same time, Nicole broke Jack's prophecy about her not getting out of the bed before the noon. She woke up and sat on the bed, trying to remember previous events. Then it came back to her and she searched for Jack with her gaze. He was nowhere in sight. She walked to the window and peered outside. Something weird was going on, that's for sure. Several people who were up so early were pointing to something on the sea Nicole couldn't see exactly from the place she was at. She turned from the window with intention to go to the docks and find out what's going on, when her gaze fell on the book on her night table. She frowned and slowly came to it. She spotted a piece of paper between the pages. It had Jack's handwrite on it.

"Oh no…"

She tossed the book on the bed, unfolded the paper and read.

_"I'm sorry, love, but I cannot take you with me. Try to understand. My first and only love is the sea. Goodbye. Captain Jack Sparrow."_

Nicole hurried to the book and grabbed it, frantically turning its pages, searching for something else, some clearer explanation or guideline that would tell her what to do now.

"NO!"

She threw the book away and fled out of the room.

Jack took the helm in his hands, directing his ship towards the vessel that was in the near. Once he came close enough he twirled the helm, making the large arc to avoid the possible cannon fire. His own cannons were out and ready, just in case.

"Jack, this is madness!" – Bill shouted from the lower part of the deck. – "You'll lead us in the trap! They'll catch us!"

"In their coffin-bones?" – Jack smirked and lifted his compass he was looking at to show it to Bill. – "No way, mate! Not with this! Their second vessel is much further on the east they hoped for. We'll avoid them both without a fuss, and will have time to our morning rum-party. Savvy?"

Bill could only shake his head to that. But he knew Jack would _never_ get the _Pearl_ into situation where she could be harmed seriously.

"Have a little faith, William!" – Jack has apparently read his mind.

"I do have faith," – Bill whispered to himself. – "But the rest of them?" – he glanced around at the crew. – "I doubt," – he concluded quietly.

Nicole was running like never before, stumbling over, nearly falling, and trying to reach the docks as fast as possible. She hoped it isn't too late yet. Except it was. She arrived just in time to see Jack's beautiful black swan flying away over ocean's surface.

"Jack!" – she cried from the shore, standing on the edge of the water, still clutching his note in her hand. – "Jack, _please_! Take me with you!"

But of course, he couldn't hear her. She didn't know how much time did she spend like that – shouting and crying for Jack to come back. Eventually she has just collapsed on the sand and sobbed, hitting the ground with her fists.

As it could be expected, Jack happily got away from his pursuers and sailed off into the break of day. The English tried to catch him, but the _Black Pearl_ was faster. Jack handed the helm to Twigg and descended down to his quarters. He took his coat off, took out the paper he stole from the book and read it again, nodding to himself. Then he put the maps on his table, preparing to draw their course. Bootstrap Bill knocked at the door and entered.

"Bill," – Jack greeted him.

"Jack!" – Bill replied, smiling widely. – "So we _did_ actually get away, without firing a single shot!"

Jack grinned, showing his golden teeth.

"And you doubted we will, mate?"

Bill narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

"Maybe a little."

Jack laughed and then concentrated on his maps. Bill came to him and peered on the maps from behind his shoulder.

"Caribbean?" – he asked, confused. – "Thought you said we're going to visit old good Bristol."

Jack casually waved off his hand.

"Change of plan, mate. Our goal is Tortuga at the moment. And once being there, I'll know what to do next."

"Tortuga?"

Jack smirked and raised his smiling eyes to Bill's.

"Tortuga."

* * *

Back in Tripoli the two Navy ships anchored, and soldiers went to the city. They didn't catch Sparrow, and they knew there's no one left in the town from his crew, but at least they will buy food and drink for their returning to Britain. Would you be surprised if I tell you that there was Nicole's brother on one ship? I guess not. Yes, Commodore Christopher Addise was there. And of course he noticed a lonely figure lying on the sand near docks.

He came to Nicole, thinking she is some drunken prostitute or something, and he only wanted to take her away from the water before the tide comes. When he recognized his sister though, he paled like a chalk and almost lost his conscious. He hurried to her and lifted her head in his lap.

"Nicole! Nicole, oh my God, what have they done to you?"

The girl was crying, and muttering something Christopher couldn't understand.

"What? Nicole, say again. Come on, it's me, your Chris!"

"T-the b-bottle!" – she yelled to him. – "The bottle was-sn't the Tower! It's still ahead of him, and he doesn't know!" – she cried again raising her fists to the sky. – "T-the T-tower is still lurking on him!"

Christopher didn't understand a thing she said, beginning to fear his sister lost her mind. Maybe it would be better if she did. Maybe it would.

* * *

The Tower. Whether it is Dark Tower or Tarot one, it always brings only trouble. The Tower from Tarot has always been symbolizing misfortune. It was a warning to human's arrogance and overdone ambition. False feeling of power. Total egoism. It was a symbol of the tower of Babylon – it's fall and destruction. All in all, the worst card you can get when telling your fortune.

Jack has learned that the third night they left Tortuga.

The mutiny.

Highly uncomfortable feeling that word raises in heart, doesn't it?

Jack has learned the meaning of the Tower on the hard way. Once they came in Tortuga, he picked up some new crewmembers (including Barbossa, of course) and then told his crew about the treasure of Cortez. He said everybody gets equal share, and so his crew was pretty excited to find the gold. But they haven't been really fond of their Captain and his peculiar ways of doing things and running his ship.

That was the fact Hector Barbossa used to turn the wheel of fortune so that he goes up and Jack Sparrow down. He liked the _Black Pearl_ the moment he saw her, that is, how fast she is. He knew that with a ship like that the whole world would be his for the taking. And he knew only one way of getting her from Jack – throw the King off his throne, cut his head off along with the crown, and then take the crown for yourself. Simple and efficient.

Jack was viciously mutinied upon and marooned on an island left to die, watching Barbossa sail away on the _Black Pearl_. But of course, the Gods were not _that_ cruel to take away Captain Sparrow from this world. Three days later, the rum runners that used the island as their cache came by, and Jack was able to barter a passage off.

Bootstrap Bill wasn't as lucky as his Captain though. Jack's one true friend, who was the only one to stand up for him during the mutiny, was tied to the cannon and sent to Davy Jones' locker couple of days later, after they found the treasure of Cortez. How nice, eh?

Barbossa made only one big mistake: just like Jack, he didn't believe in the curse upon the treasure. And so when he tasted it, he regretted deeply for sending Bill down, because with his blood only he could break the curse.

But that is another story to tell, I guess.

* * *

In case you wonder what has happened to Nicole, she ended up on her brother's ship. See, Christopher was the only one who knew her true reason for leaving home. He caught her running away back then, but couldn't change her mind and let her go. He was visiting Nicole whenever he could, finding her wherever she was, making sure she's all right. There were lots of things she hid away from him though, keeping them as secret.

Her parents were convinced that some robbers kidnapped her, and they didn't have any clue about the real reason she left. Truth to be told, I do not know whether she returned to her home in England, or died, or something else… Maybe we should ask her niece Elizabeth about her aunt, what do you think? She might have known something.

But that is another story to tell.


End file.
